


Родни МакКей, человек-голограмма

by bfcure



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death can't stop Rodney, Drama, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Даже смерть не помешает Родни остаться со своей командой.





	Родни МакКей, человек-голограмма

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - где-то в 3 сезоне ЗВА. Посвящается Молли, с любовью

Беккет нажал несколько клавиш, покрутил ручки на мониторе, но показания сканера не изменились.  
— Ну, и насколько всё плохо? – преувеличенно весёлым тоном спросил Родни.  
Беккет вздохнул.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Это не твоя вина, Карсон.  
— Нет, моя. Если бы не этот вирус…  
— Тебе неоткуда было знать, что я застряну там месте с рейфами, и всё потому, что кое-кто – не будем показывать пальцем – опять решил героически самоубиться под предлогом самопожертвования. А если серьёзно, здесь нет ничьей вины. Просто стечение обстоятельств, весьма неудачное, надо сказать.  
— Я обязан был просчитать все риски, прежде чем выпускать газ. Или вовсе завязать с вирусами после Хоффа.  
— Возможно. Но теперь ничего не поделаешь. Сколько у меня времени до страстного романа с ИВЛ?  
— Неделя. Может, меньше.   
— Я успею. И вообще, Карсон, выше нос. Во всем этом есть один несомненно положительный момент.  
— Это какой же?  
— Твой вирус не передается через прикосновение или воздушно-капельным путём. Было бы очень печально провести оставшиеся мне дни в карантине.  
— Ты ещё не говорил команде?  
— Зачем? Чтобы они мучились и чувствовали себя виноватыми заранее?  
— А ты не подумал, что они будут чувствовать потом, постфактум?  
— Посмотрим.  
— Родни.  
— Карсон.  
— Упрямая ты башка…  
— Взаимно, дружище.

*****

Родни нравилось работать по ночам, когда все остальные разбредались по комнатам – спать или шли в столовую пить чай и терпкое красное вино. И тогда, в Зоне 51 и во время вынужденного пребывания в Сибири, и сейчас, когда над городом на краю океана медленно восходили две бледно-жёлтые луны.

Родни казалось, что ночи на Атлантиде были особенными – обманчиво тихими и успокаивающими: при двух лунах всегда работалось легко и быстро. А работы у него было много, и почти всё приходилось изобретать на ходу в буквальном смысле – прежде никто не занимался внедрением собственного разума в системы Атлантиды.   
Другого выхода Родни не видел. Вирус, новая разработка Карсона Беккета, очередная попытка уничтожения рейфов, для людей был так же смертелен, а антидота не существовало. И, несмотря на все старания Беккета, появиться он должен был очень нескоро.

— В этом уравнении ошибка на первой итерации, – произнёс холодный женский голос у него за спиной, и Родни обернулся.  
— Моргана, я же просил тебя не подкрадываться! – воскликнул он. – Меня чуть инфаркт не хватил.  
— Не преувеличивай.  
— Это что, фырканье? Голограммам фыркать не положено.  
— По-моему, мы давно установили, что я не голограмма, доктор МакКей.   
— И тебя до сих пор это злит.  
— Злит? Много чести.  
— Тебя выдал пустяк. Одна маленькая странность в логах. Задержка в отклике на команду.  
— Ты знаешь все системы Атлантиды, как свои пять пальцев. Мне всего лишь не повезло.  
— И всё же ты злишься. Поэтому я не понимаю, почему ты согласилась мне помочь.  
— Городу нужна душа. Без неё Атлантида мертва, несмотря на автоматические двери и все технологии, что так восхищают вас, землян. А я устала и хочу отдохнуть.  
— Немного безответственно с твоей стороны, мм?  
— Я нашла прекрасную замену. – Моргана хищно прищурилась. – Мне предстоит вечная битва, МакКей. Я заслужила небольшую передышку.  
— Ладно, признаю твою правоту. Но только в этот раз.  
— Боюсь, и Вознесение тебя не исправит.  
Родни покачал головой:  
— Специфическая у города будет душа, однако…  
Моргана дотронулась до его плеча, хотя это прикосновение не было прикосновением в точном смысле этого слова – просто по коже Родни пробежал легкий электрический импульс.  
— Ты справишься, – мягко сказала она.  
— Если честно, мне страшно.  
— И чего ты боишься?  
— Что я не сумею закончить программу для переноса моего «я» в ядро Атлантиды. Что с Вознесением что-то пойдёт не так, и в итоге ничего не выйдет.   
— Я уверена в своих силах. И я верю в тебя.  
— Машина для вознесения…  
— Я в курсе, что ты склонен больше доверять технике, чем людям, но поверь мне, это не тот случай. Машина работает со сбоями. А мы не можем позволить себе ни малейшей ошибки. На кону моя свобода. И твоё дальнейшее существование.  
— Успокоила, называется, – настал черед Родни саркастически фыркнуть. –   Окей, показывай, где здесь в уравнении косяк…

*****

— К-Карсон, ты нам нужен в Зале Врат. Родни п-плохо.

Родни никогда не испытывал желания напугать Шеппарда до заикания, даже в качестве мести за лимон, который тот несколько месяцев  назад торжественно вручил Кэмерону Митчеллу, чтобы «держать МакКея в рамках», когда того вызвали на Землю.   
Да и текущая миссия – договориться с дженаями о бартере («вы нам – овощи и фрукты, а мы вам – патроны и детали для бомб») – сложностей не представляла. Конечно, Лейдон Радим попытался добиться более выгодных условий для себя любимого, и хотя команда Шеппарда, помня инструкции Элизабет, на сладкие речи не купилась, расстались они чуть ли не лучшими друзьями – какой дженай не любит поторговаться исключительно ради самого торга?  
А по дороге обратно к Вратам у Родни закружилась голова.

— О Господи, что случилось? – спрашивала Элизабет, но Родни не мог ей ответить.   
Он был занят: приступ кашля согнул его пополам, и Родни сплевывал поднимающуюся по пищеводу желчь и кровь, заполняющую разрушающиеся легкие, стараясь отдышаться.

— Дело труба, да, Карсон? – невнятно пробормотал Родни из-под кислородной маски три часа спустя.  
Беккет кивнул, яростно комкая в руках распечатку, словно та была виновата во всех их бедах.  
— Главное, не показывай мне снимки моих легких, – продолжил Родни, силясь улыбнуться. – Меня стошнит от этого неаппетитного зрелища, а убирать придется тебе.  
— Не буду, – мрачно пообещал Беккет. – Тут за дверью злющий Шеппард. Пустить или сказать, что ты не готов принимать гостей?  
— Пусти. А то он дверь вынесет. К тому же, скрывать моё состояние теперь бессмысленно. Ведь это был мой последний поход за Врата?  
— Последний.  
— Не кисни, Карсон. Я еще не труп.  
— Родни…  
— Зови Шеппарда к моему одру. И позже занеси мой ноутбук.  
— Тебе вредно…  
— Дружище, согласись, что это уже не имеет никакого значения. Ноутбук и мои блокноты, хорошо?  
— Хорошо.  
— Спасибо. Ты настоящий друг.

*****

— И долго ты собирался молчать? – Шеппард практически упал на стул возле койки Родни.   
Его пальцы сжались в кулаки, а скрип его зубов, по мнению Родни, был слышен, по крайней мере, за милю.  
— До конца, – твердо произнес Родни, глядя Шеппарду в глаза.  
— Мы вроде друзья, – прорычал тот.  
— Да, лучшие друзья. Именно поэтому я и не сказал тебе, что умираю.  
— Интересная логика.  
— Джон, остаться в улье было моим решением. И я несу за него единоличную ответственность.  
— Команду возглавляю я, если мне не изменяет память.  
— Верно. Но я ослушался твоего приказа. Мне было прекрасно известно, что улей заражен, и что я подписываю себе смертный приговор, и я всё равно не ушёл.  
— Ты спасал нас.  
— Не смей.  
— Что?  
— Не смей себя винить. Я тебе запрещаю.  
— А ты не обнаглел, а, МакКей?  
— Чувством вины ты обесцениваешь моё решение. Не надо.  
— Знаешь, что меня бесит больше всего? Ты сказал всем – Элизабет, Ронону, Тейле, но не мне.  
— Ты это переживешь. И прекрати сжимать челюсти. Это портит эмаль, а на Атлантиде со стоматологами напряженка.  
— Родни, я…  
— Похоже, сейчас как раз тот неловкий момент, когда в дело вступают эмоции. Поэтому иди и прими … «Веселину», что ли. Как развеселишься – возвращайся, желательно с кофе. Устроим пижамную вечеринку.  
Лицо Шеппарда скривилось, как будто у него внезапно разболелся зуб.  
— Как ты можешь быть таким, когда…?   
— А что мне, по-твоему, делать? Рыдать? Биться головой о стену? Это мне как-то поможет?  
— Ты устраивал истерики из-за мелких царапин!  
— Потому что они неопасны для здоровья. Когда ранение серьезно, люди, как правило, теряют сознание. А истерить, лежа в обмороке, я пока не научился. Эй, Джон, не торопись меня оплакивать – у меня еще есть пара козырей в рукаве, вот увидишь.

*****

Родни поставил ноутбук на прикроватную тумбочку и рухнул на подушку. Он задыхался, несмотря на маску, но звать Карсона ему не хотелось – тот и так тонул в своей вине, как в болоте.

Моргана материализовалась в круге яркого света, заставившего Родни зажмуриться на мгновение.  
— Притуши свои лампочки, дорогуша. Зрение мне еще пригодится. Я закончил программу, но её нужно интегрировать в ядро.   
Моргана вытянула руку и коснулась пальцами клавиатуры.  
— Готово, – через несколько секунд объявила она.  
Родни недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Вот это скорость!  
— Один из плюсов ожидающей тебя жизни. Ты не просто превратишься в душу Атлантиды. Ты будешь Атлантидой.  
— Круто.  
Моргана подплыла к двери и сделала приглашающий жест.  
— Пора?  
— Да. Больше ждать нельзя, твое состояние ухудшается непозволительно быстро.

Родни поморщился, отсоединив сначала одну капельницу, потом другую. Маску он снял в последнюю очередь, и тут же зашелся в приступе кашля. К кашлю добавился озноб, а перед глазами заплясали черные пятна.  
— Как ты считаешь, смогу я добраться до Кресла? – простонал он.  
— У тебя нет другого выхода.

Путь в зал с креслом показался Родни вечностью, и он с нескрываемым облегчением опустился на сиденье. Спинка немедленно откинулась назад, на потолке синими линиями загорелся план города.  
— Что дальше?  
— Думай об Атлантиде. Представляй её себе. Её башни. Её микросхемы. Я позабочусь обо всём остальном.

Моргана крепко сжимала его запястья, и Родни запоздало удивился, что ощущает её горячее прикосновение всей кожей. Но потом ему стало не до удивления – жар усиливался, и Родни мог поклясться, что огнем охвачена каждая косточка в его теле. Он закашлялся снова. Привкус крови и мокроты, горький и мерзкий, наполнял его рот, но Родни всё же прошептал еле слышно:  
— Ты не говорила, что Вознесение – это больно. 

*****

В джампере царило похоронное настроение. Лиза Симпсон забилась в уголок позади Ронона. Тейла похлопала её по руке, пробормотав что-то сочувственное. Ронон не произнес ни слова с того момента, когда джампер пролетел сквозь Врата, и его молчание можно было резать ножом. Шеппард тоже молчал и в основном смотрел прямо перед собой, изредка бросая взгляд на пустое соседнее сиденье.

Три дня назад все системы Атлантиды словно взбунтовались. Команда вбежала в зал с креслом и увидела, как МакКей тает в белом сиянии. Склонившаяся над ним девушка – Моргана ле Фей – повернулась, сказала странным металлическим голосом:  
— Интеграция завершена, – и растворилась в воздухе, оставляя им одни догадки.

У Шеппарда были свои подозрения – он чувствовал, что Атлантида обрела иной характер. Маккеевский. И его упрямство: ответы на запросы приходили длинные, подробные, с неизменным «Добрый день, неандертальцы, не сломайте сегодня что-нибудь жизненно важное» в начале сообщения.

— Доктор Симпсон, данные о планете, – рявкнул Шеппард, тут же пожалев о своей несдержанности. Возможно, Элизабет права, и им рано выходить на миссии.  
— Не пугай Лизу, она так работать не сможет, – произнесли рядом с ним с веселым упреком.    
— МакКей?!  
— Соскучились?  
Родни проявился на сиденье, как изображение на фотопленке, небрежно закинул ногу за ногу и усмехнулся фирменной усмешкой.  
— Боже, Родни, – Шеппард коснулся его плеча и невольно отпрянул, когда его пальцы прошли сквозь тело Родни. – Какого чёрта…?  
— Не бойся, я не привидение. Я – человек-голограмма. Точнее, человек-город. Джон, не делай такие глаза. Да, теперь Атлантида – это я. Здорово, правда?  
— Сукин ты сын.  
— Прости, что не предупредил. Но мы с Морганой не были уверены, что меня удастся оцифровать и целиком и полностью перевести в бинарный вид.   
— Элизабет сказала мне, что и Беккет, и ученые на Земле работали над антидотом. Почему ты не подождал?  
— Мои внутренние органы начали напоминать переваренную кашу. Я не мог долго ждать.  
— И ты предпочел умереть.  
— Ну да, технически я мёртв – у меня больше нет тела. Но лишь технически. Моё сознание, мой ум, моя суть по-прежнему с вами. Неужели ты думаешь, что я способен бросить вас, обормотов, справляться в одиночку? Без меня вы и город угробите почем зря, и сами угробитесь, как говорят русские, ни за понюшку табаку. Нет уж, дудки.  
Шеппард нервно рассмеялся.  
— Ты действительно гений.  
— А ты сомневался?  
— Иногда.  
— Я сделаю вид, что этого не слышал. Итак, MPX-234-B. Населена дикими животными, похожими на тигров. Внимание: саблезубых тигров.  Гуманоидов и рейфов там нет, но моя информация устарела на десять тысяч лет, поэтому вполне вероятно, что они могли появиться.  
— Обрадовал.  
— У тебя в рюкзаке серебристый наушник. Надень его, ладно?  
— Зачем?  
— Ты решил, что я отпущу тебя одного на потенциально опасную планету?  
— Вообще-то со мной Ронон и Тейла. И доктор Симпсон.  
— Я буду незаметно сканировать местность. И давать дельные советы.  
— МакКей.  
— Шеппард.  
— Ладно, уговорил. Но когда мы вернемся в город, ты расскажешь мне всё. Всё, ясно?  
— Пара банок канадского пива и третий сезон «Доктора Кто» – и мы договорились.  
— Ты нематериален, забыл?  
— И как это помешает мне наслаждаться любимым сериалом?  
— А пиво?  
— Пить будешь ты, а я подышу. Так, хватит трепаться, у нас задание. У меня предчувствие, что сегодня мы найдем парочку МНТ. Поэтому вперед!  
— Эй! – возмущенно закричал Шеппард. – Пилот здесь я!  
— Мечтать не вредно.  
— Ты и при жизни не умел летать по прямой!  
— Проверим?  
— МакКей! Только не в то дерево!!!

Тейла, Ронон и Лиза Симпсон переглянулись и одновременно закатили глаза: некоторые вещи не менялись в принципе.


End file.
